Love in Sweet Zone
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Two-shot Akari X Taiki with Zenjirou X Nene from Digimon Xros Wars. The story about their romance in sweet zone XD happen in episode of 28. RnR please w


Love in Sweet Zone

A/N: Hi guys! Finally! After re-watch episode in sweet zones, I finally have idea to write, anyway this my first two-shot about Akaiki and first fic about Zenjirou X Nene, sorry Kirine fans _ I promise I will make fic about them again but later until I get idea J so hope you enjoy this fic XD

Part. 1 Love of Sweet Factory

Taiki and his teammates fall on Matadormon's trap. Akari screaming in fear, Taiki eventually grab her hands on hold it tightly while Zenjirou tried to save Nene. At the end, Nene landed on his back and Akari landed on the top of Taiki. Akari blushed and immediately stand up.

"Eeeer…Sorry Taiki!" she said nervously. Taiki scratching his head while smiling to hide his embarrassed. "It's okay, Akari…hehehe…." He threw his hot smirk to her while she still blushing.

"By the way, where are we?" said Nene as she looking around and then command Monitamon to examine the place. Zenjirou tried to gentleman and lend his help but rejected by her.

Then a crowd of Digimon zombies, Raremon trapped them. Shoutmon wanted to attack them but Taiki refuse and having plan to escape and hide in somewhere of dusty Factory.

Monitamon let out a big bom of smokescreen, but because the use too much Akari and Taiki ended up split out with Nene Zenjirou and all Xros Heart went his X-loader.

Akari woke up and realize she and Taiki was alone in between dusty pipes. Akari was tripped and fall on the top of him…..again.

Again, Akari stand up and blushed. "S-sorry! I'm such clumsy!" Taiki chuckled.

"It's okay, anyway any idea where are we?" he said as he found a small window between pipes and he examine.

"Hey, there is main hall!" he pointed then he saw a weird machine in the top. "What that?" asked Akari.

"I dunno, but we better gathered and save the villagers…" he said, then Akari realize her face was a inch away from Taiki, they both nervous, Akari decide to close her eyes and let Taiki come closer. Taiki brushed her cheeks with her hand and move more closer.

Then….

Shoutmon come and screwed their time. They immediately pulled away.

"Yahoooo! We finally free from them!" he said without realize They was annoyed to him.

"Err….Urr….I think you bother their 'good' time….." said Ballistamon carefully.

"You stubborn like always….." mocked Dorulumon.

"Kyuu…..they almost kiss…kyuuu!" teased Cutemon. Both teenager human blushed.

"S-shut up Cutemon!" protested Akari. The Xros Heart just laugh to them.

Meanwhile Zenjirou and Nene was in the middle of weird room with a lot Digimon creatures being tied in plastic bag and some weird stuff sucked them. Zenjirou realize it was his time to make move with his dearest crush, Nene Amano.

Nene reload Monitamons again and command them to show her way to escape. Zenjirou tired to be cool.

"Oh Ne-san, This place creepy but wont scared me enough~" he said with his prideful tone. Nene just shook her head.

"But you face like want to death when you saw those Zombies…" she said.

"Uhm…w-well! I thought they going to attack you! So that why my face look want to death because I couldn't do anything without you~" flirt Zenjirou. Nene look him disgusted.

"Gheez, since when I'm important to you? Beside, if those zombies come again, you will run away without care about me, right?" said Annoyed Nene, Zenjirou felt his flirt was very sucks.

"No no no! Of course I'm not, Nene-sama!"

"Please, just Nene…."

"Okay, Nene… anyway let's explore this place!" he said as he accidentally tripped by plastic pipes. They examine the weird stuff and finally realize. Then Zenjirou received a signal in his Wristers.

"Zzzt….H-Hello?" Taiki's voice appeared.

"Taiki! we found the villagers! They being tied up and locked in some plastic bag! The worse, some pipes suck their energy!" said Zenjirou before they heard some 'CRACK' voice. They both quickly look back and saw the villagers turned to Digimon Zombies.

"HOLY SHIT!" Scramed Zenjirou and Taiki clapped his ear because his voice hurt him.

"W-what happen!/ are you okay guys!" ask Taiki.

"They turned to Zombies! Oh my God!" Zenjirou panicked. Then the one by one the villagers turned to zombies and walk closely to them.

"We need to run….." said Nene as she ran but Zenjirou wrapped his arms around her waist because he too scared to stand up and screaming nonsense. 'Coward…..' thought Nene.

Meanwhile Taiki and Akari sweated dropped as they isn't received any more voice.

"I think they in danger…."

"We need to tell them to go up there!" said Akari as she pointed to out window, a small balcony.

"You're right…" he said as he tried to contact him again.

"Zeeeen! You need to go a iron small balcony. You got it?"

"WAAAAAKH! YES TAIKI! AAAAAAAAAAAKH!" screamed Zenjirou. Taiki decide to turned off his wrister.

"I'm lucky I'm not end up with Zenjirou…" mumbled Dorulumon.

"Right kyuu…. Poor Nene….." said Cutemon.

"Lucky Nene having her Digimon around, I mean, what we can be expecting from Zenjirou Tsurugi?" added Shoutmon. Akari just laughed to them.

"Guys guys, I know teased Zenjirou is fun but this is not right time and we need hurry to arrived in there…." Reminded Taiki.

"Yes General! Let's go everyone!" cheered Shoutmon.

To Zenjirou and Nene's place again, they was stuck in the middle of Factory.

'oh God, I wont mind if I lost but why must with Zenjirou!' thought Nene frustrated she didn't have idea to do something. Where Taiki when you need his tactics or where Kiriha when you need his power to protect you? And what a Tsurugi Zenjirou will do in the situation like this? Crying? Of course…..

Nene scoffed Zenjirou who had been terrified and saying nonsense things. "Okay! I had enough of you! Please shut up and help me to escape!" yelled Nene. Zenjirou was shocked and he immediately acted like gentlemen, he bowed to him.

"I'm sorry Nene-sama, I promise I wont do that again…'

"Just shut up your bullshit things…" said Nene as she can't hold her anger anymore Zenjirou's sweated dropped. Then a crowd of Zombies appeared in front of them.

Zenjirou immediately pushed Nene away from them while one of them clenched its claw and slashed Zenjirou. Nene was shocked what he did.

Zenjirou immediately stand up and grabbed her hand than ran. "I'm sorry for not being gentleman, I will protect you I promise…" said Zenjirou with cool tone.

"Zen…' said Nene, she was amazed to him.

Then they ended up being surround by Zombies. Zenjirou look above him ad saw the iron small balcony, unfortunately they must pass the sharp propeller.

"Look there, Nene-sama! We need to get pass there and met Taiki in there…"

"Good idea, but how we can pass that?" said Nene confused.

"Just use your Sparrowmon, it may work…."

Nene reload her Sparrowmon. "Hop! Nene!"

"Sparrowmon, help us pass that things…'

"Don't worry I can do that Nene!" Zenjirou pushed her to Sparrowmon.

"What are you doing!" surprised Nene.

"I'm sorry Nene, but I think you need to go alone…." Said Zenjirou.

"What! This is not right time to play become hero, Zen, you need to get out here too!'

"don't waste time, go now!" said Zenjirou as he picked a wood and hitting away the zombies. Nene decide leave him alone, but then he saw his wound because of her, Nene command Sparrowmon to shoot some laser to make Zombies stay away from them for while.

"Zen! You stupid but I can't leave okay, C'mon come with me…" said Nene half annoyed half embarrassed as she lend him a hand.

"Is that mean I can have date with you?" said Zenjirou unbelievable.

"In your mind…" giggled Nene. Zenjirou smiled, finally he can see her happy. They hold tightly and finally passed it but it wounded Sparrowmon.

Meanwhile…

"I want to join fight too!" insist Akari.

"Please, you can't….Akari….' refuse Taiki.

"why? Because I'm weak!"

"No! because I'm scared you might be hurt because of me again… please stay here for your safety…." Taiki look at her with sad face. Shoutmon X4 just waiting them in the outside 'Gheez, teenagers…..' thought him.

"B-But I-" Taiki cut her word off by pulled her into sweet kiss. Shoutmon X4 choked out and pretend he didn't see anything. Akari was stunned even Taiki already pulled her away from hm. Taiki still blushed and nervous.

"Umm….Eerrh…. so stay here and don't go anywhere okay? I-I promise I will be save…" he said as he hurriedly ride Shoutmon X4 and went away.

'Omega! He kissed me! I must be dreamed!' cried Akari in her thoughts, forgetting Cutemon just saw what they did. While Taiki buried his face in his hands.

'Oh my God… what I've done? Now I can't talk to Akari like usually, hope she wont reject me…' said Taiki. Zenjirou and Nene finally arrived, they digixross them and become Shoutmon X5. Matadormon show up and release very creepy digimon, Breakdramon and he carried Cutemon's parent. Cutmon become furious and ran closely to him. Because of it, Shoutmon X5 didn't concentrate attacked him and protected him.

Finally, with help of Spadamon, Taiki could save Cutemon's parent and Shoutmon X5 succeed defeat Breakdramon and Matadormon, all the villagers turned to normal and cried happily of their victory.

Akari ran to them and hugged Taiki, it seems she likes him back.

The End…..but wait for bonus chapter w

I finally done, humm…. Think I don't have time to check this again, for those who think there some grammar mistake, please tell me okay? Anyway reviews2!


End file.
